Mi agonía
by Kutoo
Summary: Natsu está enamorado desde hace tiempo de una persona muy especial, pero no puede decírselo por miedo e inseguridad, ¿Podrá salir adelante en esta situación?, ¿Volverá a ser el mismo Natsu de siempre?. Advertencia: Yaoi... relación chico x chico. Si no les gusta no lean, tan simple como eso.


Los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador, los utilizo nada más y nada menos por diversión, sin fines lucrativos. (arre)

Bueno, hola e.e , hace mucho tiempo que no hacía un fanfic y pues debo decir que quedé bastante descontento con mi trabajo pero quería de todas formas subirlo, ya que no hay muchos fics YAOI en español... si es Yaoi para el que no leyó la descripción. Si no te gusta el Yaoi no sigas leyendo, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Si no sabes lo que es pues son relaciones chico x chico . Bueno, no tengo el segundo capítulo ya que no acostumbro a hacer fanfics con capítulos. INTENTARÉ, sí, lo intentaré T_T , no se me da bien pero si practico todo saldrá mejor :DD. Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos. Aquí va -w-

* * *

Capítulo 1: **El secreto**

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío, como desearía que estuviese tibio, que al despertar vea su rosto al lado del mío. Me froto los ojos con ambas manos para impedir que se cierren de nuevo en un profundo sueño y me dispongo a empezar le día rebosando de energía como acostumbro hacerlo. Al destaparme, un viento helado me cubre pero no le tomo importancia, antes de levantarme observo la casa, entran pequeños rayos del sol y puedo ver lo desordenada que está. Puedo ver los distintos objetos que he guardado en mis aventuras desde que somos equipo Lucy, Erza, Gray, recientemente Wendy, Charly, y por supuesto Happy, el cual se encuentra en este momento al lado izquierdo de mi cama hecho una auténtica bola. Cada vez que lo veo así me acuerdo de Lissana, me gustaría verla una vez más. Apoyo mi codo en la almohada y me inclino dispuesto a levantarme y al hacerlo Happy se despierta y me observa curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?, no me aplastaste como todos los días – Me dice con preocupación. Pasa por mi mente la opción de mentirle pero la descarto rápidamente, mentirle a Happy, nunca lo he hecho y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Ha llegado el momento de decirle, sólo espero que lo acepte

-Happy… - Digo algo serio y éste se preocupa – Tengo algo muy importante que decirte… -La tensión en el ambiente está clara, empezar el día así no me gusta pero debo hacerlo… tengo qué decirle…

-¿Algo importante? – Esta vez me lo dice aún más preocupado y se para encima de la frazada mirándome fijamente

-¡ME MORDÍ LA LENGUA MIENTRAS DORMÍA!, Como duele – Le digo intentando parecer normal, técnicamente eso no es mentirle, realmente me mordí la lengua… sólo espero poder decirle …

-Ash Natsu, ¡por un momento creí que me dirías algo realmente importante! – Me dice un poco enfadado mientras saca sus alas y vuela

-Como que no es importante si me duele Happy , ¿Nunca te la has mordido?- Digo mientras me cambio de ropa y dejo el pijama encima de la cama

-Sí, de hecho me muerdo la lengua casi todos los días ya que me aplastas cuando te levantas! – Suspira mientras se toca la lengua – Bueno, que esperas, vamos a Fairy Tail!

Happy se dirige a la puerta y la abre, yo lo sigo y la cierro, pero me quedo unos momentos pensando

-"Tengo que decirle, necesito hacerlo, no lo puedo ocultar por siempre. Debería decirles a todos los del equipo por lo menos" – Suelto el pomo de la puerta y camino en dirección al gremio. Sí, camino, aunque parezca impresionante estoy caminando, no estoy corriendo. Me bajó bastante el ánimo el no poder decirle a Happy. No puedo evitar pensar en que me tratará diferente, al igual que todo el equipo.

Todos los de la calle me miran extrañados, el animado Natsu está caminando al gremio, hay niños que les preguntan a sus madres qué me ocurre.

-Natsu, sé que te ocurre algo, no temas en decirme, sea lo que sea lucharemos contra eso, siempre estaré contigo Natsu! – Me dice Happy intentando animarme, lo cual no surte efecto porque sé que no hay que luchar contra nada, tal vez tenga que luchar contra mi naturaleza, pero lo encuentro absurdo. Me encuentro en las puertas de Fairy Tail y las abro lentamente, entro a paso lento y todos los que hay se quedan en silencio observando cómo avanzo hasta una mesa solitaria y me siento cubriéndome la cara con las brazos. No mucho después empiezan los murmullos pero no me interesan, sólo quiero ordenar mis pensamientos. Lucy y Erza se aproximan y se sientan junto a mí. Lo sé ya que siento su olor cada vez más fuerte

-¿Qué te ocurre Natsu? – Me pregunta Lucy y me toca la espalda en señal de apoyo, yo le respondo escondiendo mi cara aún más en el brazo y me limito a oír el agradable silencio

-Dejémosle solo un momento Lucy, creo que necesita pensar – Dice Erza parándose seguida de Lucy, pero antes de que se alejen tomo el brazo de Erza y la arrastro fuera del gremio dejando a una desconcertada y confundida Lucy junto a un preocupado Happy. Me dirijo al árbol de "Sola" en el South Gate Park. Durante el trayecto, Erza no preguntó nada, tan sólo se dejó llevar. Una vez allí me senté de rodillas avergonzado y un poco sonrojado en el tronco del árbol esperado a que Erza hiciera lo mismo. Cuando finalmente se sienta me pregunta con preocupación

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?, qué me quieres decir –Dice intentando buscar mi mirada. Cuando al parecer la encuentra se sorprende un poco, debe ser por el notable sonrojo que tengo en el rostro ya que siento las mejillas ardientes

-Es que… Erza…por favor, mantén esto en secreto –Le intento decir normalmente lo que me resulta imposible

-E-está bien p-pero dime qué es – Le enfrento la mirada y puedo notar un leve sonrojo de parte suya. Observo los alrededores y cuando verifiqué que no había nadie cerca le digo

-M-me g-gusta L-L-Laxus – Tartamudeo en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Qué?, no te escuché Natsu, habla más fuerte, si quieres que te ayude tengo que escu-

-Me gusta L-Laxus – Digo un poco más fuerte empuñando mis manos en mis piernas esperando a una Erza enojada y asqueada. Intento contener las lágrimas pero se me escapa una. Cierro con fuerza los ojos, ya no espero nada solo quiero irme de allí, pero cuando estoy a punto de levantarme siento que Erza me abraza y suspira antes de decirme

-…Natsu… en realidad no me esperaba algo así pero ya lo suponía. Cuando Laxus aparecía en el segundo piso siempre mirabas y notaba un leve sonrojo – me dice acariciando mi cabeza

-Sí pero… pero Laxus ya no está en el gremio, y aunque estuviera no serviría de nada, si le digo de seguro me odia y me mata –le digo abrazándola y fuerte.

-Natsu, cálmate un poco sí? –Me suelta y me toma de los hombros. Se me hincharon un poco los ojos, lo noto porque al pasar mi mano por ellos siento un poco irritado – ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta? – me pregunta curiosa

-Pues cuando lo reté la primera vez ya me gustaba pero en ese momento yo pensaba que era porque era muy fuerte, pero cada vez que pasa el tiempo le quiero más y no me gusta porque sé que no es normal querer a otro hombre siendo yo uno también – le digo triste y preocupado de que nadie me esté escuchando aparte de Erza

-¿No es normal? ¿Por qué dices eso Natsu?, el querer a una persona no se basa en que sea de distinto sexo - al decir eso noto en el rostro de Erza, está incómoda, y sonrojada, bueno, quien no si me está diciendo estas cosas –Tú sólo dile, Natsu, quizá pueda haber una posibilidad, porque siempre acepta tus retos, no veo que le preste atención a otras personas del gremio salvo a ti, inténtalo cuando lo veas, no creo que sea en tanto tiempo. Volvamos al gremio, los demás de seguro están preocupados por ti

-¿No me odias Erza? –Le pregunto desviando la mirada

-¿Odiarte? Cómo te odiaría Natsu, creo que te quiero aún más que antes – Me dice soltando una sonrisa y con su mano que me rodea me acerca a su armadura brutalmente golpeándome con ella

-D-duele… Erza

A medida que nos vamos acercando al gremio todo parece ser normal, pensé que me iba a tratar de otra forma pero veo que sigue igual, eso me alegra mucho y al saber que tengo un apoyo en esto me da aún más energías.

Estamos en frente de la gran puerta de Fairy Tail y cuando la abro veo que Lucy mira instantáneamente al igual que Happy y se lanzan contra mí

-Natsu!, ¿Dónde fuiste, qué te ocurrió, estás bien? - Lucy me bombardea de preguntas y miro a Erza maldiciéndome mentalmente por no haber planeado algo qué decirle

-Lucy, necesitamos hablar – Le dice Erza mientras la toma de la mano y la arrastra a un lugar apartado del gremio, me mira y yo le asiento. Veo como Lucy se va sonrojando poco a poco y hasta que grita, ese típico grito que llama la atención del gremio y se acerca hacia mí con su paso de robot

-N-natsu, ¿E-es eso c-cierto? – me pregunta tartamudeando. Puedo escuchar sus latidos acelerados y fuertes. Los demás del gremio siguen sus conversaciones como si fuera algo habitual verla sonrojada y gritando de esa manera.

-S-sí –le respondo desviando la mirada, al hacerlo veo al abuelo hablando con alguien pero no distingo quién es, Mira me está tapando así que me corro un poco a la izquierda y veo claramente una cabellera de color amarilla y unos audífonos muy familiares y al ver aquel ojo con esa cicatriz se me dispara el corazón, siento que me va a explotar y me arde el rostro. Miro a Erza y al hacerlo ella se da cuenta que Laxus está aquí

-¡Laxus!, ¿estás de vuelta? – Le pregunta acercándose a él. Yo no sé qué hacer, si retarlo o ignorarlo, lo que parecería raro así que opto por decirle… o más bien gritarle

-L-L-Laxus, p-pelea c-c-conmigo – Maldición, ¿no pude haberlo dicho peor?, Todo el gremio me mira y es imposible que no se hayan dado cuenta de mi estúpido tartamudeo, en fin, corro a toda velocidad para golpearlo esperando a que me golpee él primero, pero nunca ocurre,¿ por qué no me golpea?,¿ por qué no para el golpe?, cuando estoy a punto de golpearlo y estoy pensando en detenerme, pensando en todas las reacciones que podría tener por mi repentino arrepentimiento, él me responde con un fuerte golpe lanzándome al suelo brutalmente dejándome a sus pies. Cuando sentí aquel golpe un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, aquel simple contacto al golpearme me provocó tal cosa… siento que me estoy volviendo loco. Mi cuerpo no se mueve, al parecer usó una de sus técnicas de rayo que me paralizó por completo

-Maestro, ¿Por qué Laxus está aquí? – Pregunta Erza, pero al ver la cara del abuelo supongo que es algo sumamente importante, y si yo supongo eso Erza también

-No te puedo decir Erza, lo siento, Laxus se quedará aquí unas semanas –Dice derrotando el abuelo mirando a Erza

-¡PERFECTO! – Grito y veo al maestro - ¿Por fin lo deja volver? – Digo con una sonrisa en el rostro y aún tirado en el suelo. Poco a poco mi cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar.

-Pues no, él se quedará aquí por una misión extremadamente importante, Laxus, sólo porque es una misión importantísima ¿me oyes? –Le dice el abuelo imponiendo su autoridad sobre él

-Sí, abuelo, no te preocupes tanto – Le responde Laxus . Al escuchar su voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo se me agita el corazón mientras lo veo marcharse a una zona del gremio donde nunca he estado. Ahora que lo pienso hay una puerta que nunca pude abrir y queda precisamente en la dirección donde va Laxus

-Abuelo, esa puerta… - Pero cuando quise darme cuenta el abuelo se había ido junto con Erza… de seguro le fue a explicar lo que Laxus está haciendo. Aprovechó que estaba despistado, no quiere que lo sepa, ¿qué podrá ser?

Cruzo mis piernas y me pongo en pose pensativa cuando Lucy aparece de repente y me mira pícaramente junto a Happy

-Te guuuuuuusta – Al decir esto les tapo la boca a los dos lo más rápido que puedo.

-Shhhhhhh, que hacen, y si alguien los escucha – Les susurro agitadamente mientras veo en todas direcciones si alguien habrá escuchado, y al parecer mi sonrojo no se va. Me topo con miradas del gremio y me miran extrañados, debe ser por eso. Al mirarlos nuevamente veo que están conteniendo la risa. Eso me enoja un poco y me cruzo de brazos mirando para otro sitio indefinido

-Natsu, no te enojes, fue una simple broma – Me dice Happy golpeándome con el codo pícaramente – Te guuuusta – Y junto a Lucy salen corriendo.

Suspiro. Estos dos… no sé por qué pero creo que me molestarán constantemente.  
Dejando ese tema un poco de lado miro al lugar por donde se fue Laxus. Avanzo lentamente, casi con parsimonia, cada paso que doy me acelera más el corazón y antes de darme cuenta llego a la puerta en donde supongo estará Laxus. De seguro es una habitación lujosa o con mucha comida.

-Lo sabía, me gusta más el otro edificio de Fairy Tail, no me gustan estos pasadizos tan "secretos" – digo haciendo un puchero cuando escucho una voz familiar

-¿Te gusta más el otro Natsu? – Me pregunta Gray que está cruzado de brazos y sin camisa, como siempre

-Sí, ¿Tienes algún problema, aliento de menta fresca? –le respondo desafiante y antes de que me lo imaginara ya estábamos luchando, haciendo destrozos y estruendos.

-¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido! –Dice Laxus apareciendo en medio de los dos lanzando lejos a Gray y mirándome enojado

-Laxus, Pelea conmigo! – Le digo y me pongo en posición de pelea, parece que el luchar con Gray me ayudó un poco con los nervios pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta Laxus me manda una carga eléctrica al cuerpo paralizándome otra vez y arrastrándome a la supuesta habitación.

- Tú nunca entiendes ¿Verdad? – me dice mientras me arrastra. Sorprendentemente su voz suena calmada y casi acogedora. Algo no anda bien aquí, Laxus no suele tratar así a las personas. Repentinamente lo que me dijo Erza en aquel momento se me viene a la cabeza haciendo que mis mejillas ardan con una intensidad inconmensurable. _"Tú sólo dile, Natsu, quizá pueda haber una posibilidad, porque siempre acepta tus retos, no veo que le preste atención a otras personas del gremio salvo a ti…"__  
_

* * *

Qué les pareció O.o , espero críticas .w. , constructivas claro, si es criticando todo sin argumento pues no servirán de nada .-. . Nunca he subido un fic a la internet así que es mi primera vez, no me maten ; v ;

Aaa!, casi se me olvida, si no me pasan comentarios (reviews) pues no tendré por qué seguir subiendo los futuros capítulos así que comenten a ver qué les pareció si deba continuarlo o no . v .

PD: Reviews *-*

PD2: Me gusta el pudín :DD, y Laxus, por supuesto XDD


End file.
